Regenerative medicine and tissue engineering are innovative therapeutic approaches that hold great promise in addressing unmet clinical needs. Application of these novel products and technologies in human medicine is limited by the complexities of pre-clinical safety and efficacy testing. By comparison to states with major NIH funding, a significant obstacle for academic scientists, engineers and industry experts involved with translational regenerative medicine efforts in the State of South Carolina is the lack of resources to sustain and evolve existing core facilities by keeping up with the rapid pace of new and costly technological innovations, compliance issues and regulatory protocols needed to advance new discoveries. This hinders the generation of preliminary data for competitive NIH proposals and limits our ability to pursue applied regenerative medicine efforts to benefit the population of South Carolina. To advance the goals of tissue engineering and regenerative medicine that were established in Phases I and II by our COBRE Center (SC BioCRAFT) we propose to upgrade and further develop our original Cell, Tissue and Molecular Analysis core into a more translationally oriented core entitled Translational Research Imaging (TRI) core. This Phase III core has been envisioned as the combination of a bio-analytical thrust for advanced microscopy and imaging and a pre-clinical validation thrust for small and large animal testing. The overall mission of the TRI core is to support academic scientists, engineers and biomedical industry experts in their pursuit of pre-clinical validation of novel biomaterials and technologies and enhance their potential for competitive extramural funding. To achieve this mission, we propose two specific aims: 1) to provide cutting- edge capabilities for stem cell biology, explant analysis, in vivo cell tracking, advanced histology, light and electron imaging and 3D image reconstruction capabilities and 2) to provide state-of-the-art facilities and expertise for pre-clinical validation of regenerative medicine approaches by offering small and large animal surgery and long-term testing and imaging capabilities including digital radiography, clinical CT and MRI. Outstanding facilities and labs directed by experienced NIH-funded scientists will provide a collaborative mentoring environment to all pilot projects PIs and to scientists and engineers interested in developing regenerative medicine projects. Management of core activities and sustainability beyond the Phase III period will be facilitated by our campus-wide core management software, by establishment of user fees and by using a voucher program. The proposed TRI core, together with the complementary Biomaterials Engineering and Testing core, both very strongly supported by Clemson University, will greatly enhance research capabilities and advance the potential for creation of a regenerative medicine powerhouse within the state of South Carolina.